Interactive graph construction typically involves assigning variables to roles and clicking a “Go” button to create the graph. Some interfaces may be more interactive and update the graph after each variable is associated with a role. However, there is still some measure of indirection for which the user must account. This inability to foresee the resulting graph structure prior to assigning a variable to a role introduces indecisiveness and inefficiency into the graph creation process, which may become significant when extrapolated over the creation of large numbers of complicated graphs.